


how will we go

by liesmith



Series: we're still criminals (fake ah crew) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how will we go

They crash the bike and Ryan shields Geoff. They tumble into grass and Ryan’s clutching onto him like the world is with him and not underneath them. He’s breathing hard and the world seems to stop and then it suddenly rotates again and Geoff is wriggling against him and Ryan lets go, stares at him wide eyed. Geoff is just looking back at him before laughing, giving Ryan a small shove.

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t look so scared. We just wiped out and not into oncoming traffic, so like… it’s ok.”

“We could have died.”

“I wasn’t driving too fast. Honest.”

“We could have died!”

“Ryan, it’s ok,” Geoff just cups his face, tilts it up and touches foreheads with him, “Look, we’re ok, Ryan, we’re ok. You’re alive. I’m alive.”

Ryan swallows hard and turns his face into Geoff’s hands and immediately feels calm overcome him. It shouldn’t be like this. Geoff’s his partner, they rob banks together, Jack robs banks together, they -

“I love you,” Ryan manages to struggle out over the lump in his throat, the realization of it dawning on him, “Oh, my God. Geoff, I-”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Geoff speaks so nonchalantly, as if this isn’t a huge bomb Ryan is dropping on them, “I knew about a month ago. Remember that boat heist? We lost Jack for a whole hour, you were freaking out about it, and when I grabbed your hand to drag you onto the boat you like… melted. Like Jello. Just melted. I knew then.”

“I don’t… remember any of that.”

“Of course you don’t,” Geoff shrugged, squeezing Ryan’s hand and tipping his head down a little, nose bumping into Ryan’s, “Why do you think we’re holding hands now, dude? I’m trying to calm you down. And you obviously calmed down enough to confess to me.”

“Geoff, this is fucked up.”

“You were terrified.”

“I said I loved you!”

“Are you scared I don’t feel the same?”

Ryan hesitates and then nods slow. “... Yes.”

“Don’t worry about that. You know your answer already. C’mon, let’s go,” Geoff gets up and starts towards their bike, pushing it back onto its wheels and giving a nod, “Hey, it’s not beat too much to shit. It’ll start and get us back home.”

Ryan sits there, stunned. Knows the answer? What the fuck?

It doesn’t stop him from following after Geoff, almost going through the motions as he climbs to his feet and climbing onto the back of the bike, arms wrapping around Geoff’s middle.

“... Are things going to change?”

“Nah. We’ll kiss and rob banks and drink and all that stuff. Just, sometimes you’ll say those words again.”

“But-”

“Yes, I’ll say it too. Are you ready to go, Ry?”

He’s never called him Ry before. Ryan practically melts at that, tucks his face into Geoff’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“Mmhmm.”

“Pussycat,” Geoff just laughs and kicks the bike as he starts it, getting it back onto the road and turning it around, “Big ol’ pussycat.”

Ryan just smiles, arms tightening around Geoff’s middle. Geoff loved him and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> ramwood is the flavor of the month apparently. i reblogged a bunch of prompt posts to my reference blog and a lot of them are making me wanna write
> 
> now that i'm not super working on anything, i'm poking around for prompts and pairings. my ragehappy blog that i haven't updated in centuries is located @ boydamsel.tumblr.com. if you guys are so inclined you can send me prompts there or pairings


End file.
